Un-Normal Days
by MartsicLover
Summary: My name is Lauren Jae Elizabeth Tanner but my friends call me Lj. This is how I met R5 and had to cope to a new normal in my life! (I'm not good at the summary sorry but please dont be afraid to give me your honest opinion)
1. Chapter 1

**A**/**N **please do not be afraid to tell me what you honestly think of this story. I signed up so people would give me their honest opinion. Also I do not own R5 or Steinhardt, I only own the OC and plot (plus names that you may not recognize)

Hi my name is Lauren Jae Elizabeth Clark and I'm 18 years old. Two months ago i moved out of where I used to live, and into a smallish apartment in New York City. The apartment is a good size for one, and a small dog named Gunther! I am attending the musical school of Steinhardt. After school I work at a cafe named, well Cafe, ironically.

I figured I should start at the beginning of everything. My life has always been normal, but lately I've had to cope with a new normal. Let's go to the first day it started.

Today has been a pretty normal day. RIght now I'm on my way home from school. I have a little bit of homework to do before I go to work. I switched shifts today so me and a few of my friends could go to a concert tonight in Madison Square Garden. R5 is playing! I'm so excited! Besides One Direction they're my favorite band. So we got tickets to tonight's concert. So when I get off work I'll have plenty of time to get ready! I can't wait!

"Hello, Lauren! How's your day been?"

"Oh its been good so far, Mrs. Brown. What about you?"

"Oh its been fine. So you excited about your big night tonight?"

"Yes, very! Well it was nice talking to you I'll see you later! Oh and I'm not sure when I'll get home tonight so if I'm not back by 11 would you mind to let Gunther out?"

"No, that'll be fine. I'll talk to you later. Good day!"

"Bi!"

Oh home sweet home. Its not much, and definitely not as lmuch as where i used to live with mom and dad. But I love it.

"Hi Gunther! Hey boy!" I bent down to pet Gunther, my miniature Yorkshire terrier. He's a pretty smart puppy, but is pretty protective of things that he thinks are his.

I turned on the radio and started on my homework. I had most of it done in about two hours and then had 30 minutes to get ready before I had to go to work. "Yea...okay...Sure!...See ya later." I got off the phone since I was about to start work. I was talking to deborah about tonight. She was asking if I cared if her and our friend Anna could bring dates! But I told her I didnt care. Me, Deboraha, Anna, and our friend Carson have been planning to go to this concert for a while. I guess if they get kinda occupied with their dates I still have Carson to hang out with. I've been friends with Carson since I was a sophmore in high school, but I've been friends with Deborah and Anna since birth! We're like sisters, actually Deborah and Anna are sisters, and they treat me like one.

"Good afternoon. May I take your order sir?" I asked a tall, bald man. He was wearing boot cut jeans, a black short sleeved shirt with a black suit jacket, and black work type boots. He also had dark shades on, and that made him look like some kind of a security guy.

"Yea. I need two twelve packs, one of your croissants and one of your crapes. Also I need six medium regular lattes. And one regular coffee. To go."

"Okay that'll be $28.50" He handed me a fifty and fifty cents. "Here's your change, and I need a name for the ticket."

"Morrison."

"Okay! We'll call your name when its done."

"Thanks."

I went to work on the order. Then came back out to get the next order. In about 15 minutes the order ws done.

"Morrison!" I called the name and saw the bald headed man walk up. "WOuld you like some help to carry all that out sir?" There was too much for one person to make in one trip.

"Um...sure." I got half and he got half. We started out to his car. We walked towards a big, black Escalade.

"Um...nice car."

"Thanks." Well he wasn't very talkative that was for sure.

I went back in and finished work for the day. When I got home I had three hours till I had to meet the guys. We were going somewhere to eat vefore the concert and maybe a snack or something on the way back. We're supposed to meet at 7 because the concer is at 9. I'm not sure how long the concert will be, but I'm guessing a couple of hours.

I lied down on the couch for about an hour and a half. Then my alarm went off and I jumped up. I got out my outfit then I jumped in and took a five minute shower. I didnt have time to waste. I decided to wear a skirt. I haven't worn a skirt in a while so I decided to this time.

I went back to the bathroom and did my hair. I decided to blow dry it which took about 15 minutes and then curled it which took 30 minutes. So now I only have 45 minutes till I'm late. I did my make up and went to put my clothes on. I wore a black, short skirt that I made out of skinny jeans, a black tank top with a sparkly red tank top over it. I also wore my red jacket that's almost like leather, black and white canvas tops, black flower head band, and a British flag necklace.

Before I left I took Guntehr out and let him back in. Grabbed my wallet, keys and iPhone and left.

"Yea, I'm on my way...Okay see ya in a few." They were already there and called to see how long I'd be. I guess next time I should drice instead of walk.

We decided to go to the Outback. Once I was there I walked inside and saw Deborah waiting for me at the door. I will say I was pretty shocked when she has a date she usually gets pretty distracted.

"Hey why aren't you at the table? I couldve found it. Don't you have a date?"

"Yes, but I came out here to call you so I decided to just wait. Come on its over here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Same as before I don't own anything except the name, plot, OC, and OC names! Thanks!**

"Yea! So then 'miss atttitude' over here told him 'see if I care! If you want I'll go ahead and call my mom for ya!'. It was priceless."

"Well I mean on the inside I was freaking out thinking 'please don't call my mom she'll kill me'. On the outside I had to be cool and calm or it wouldn't have worked. They didn't end up calling my parents, which I was very thankful for!"

We were having a great time together! Laughing, goofing off, and getting to know Deborah's and Anna's boyfriends. Turns out they have all been dating for a while, and going on double dates. It didn't really bother Carson and I though.

"Well the concert starts in 30 we should probably get a move on." Michael, Deborah's boyfriend, suggested.

"Yea we should. Except there's a problem. All four of us rode in Danny's car. So, unless you wanna walk, you'll probably have to ride with Carson. He drove his truck, but do you care Carson?" Anna went on. She's kinda silly sometimes.

"No, I don't care. You ready, Lauren?"

"Yea, I am. Let's go. We'll meet you guys there."

We went out and got into carson's black Ram. It took us about five minutes to get there. On the way there we had the radio blasting, and us singing at the top of our lungs. Carson isn't the best singer, but he's not awful he can be really good. When he isn't being stupid.

"You look nice tonight. Which I would've expected you to since its R5." He chuckled at his own comment. We were waiting in line, but we were almost in.

"Oh hush! Thanks though, and you look good too. Hoping to see a certain red head?" I saw him give a slight blush.

"Oh hush!" He said laughing because he tried to mock my voice.

We walked into the concert area and saw the others. I don't know how, seeing as the place was so packed out! It was also REALLY loud.

"Hey! Let's see how close to the front we can get! Let's try not to lose each other though!" I shouted practically at the top of my lungs.

We made it as far as we could and we were really close to the stage. Not close enough where we could touch but we could see really well. They sang some songs from the Austin&Ally album, and some of their own songs. It was great! To me though it lasted all too soon. When we FINALLY got outside we stood there for a few minutes talking.

"Well I think my favorite songs were Crazy 4 U and can You Feel It! I love Rocky's voice on Crazy 4 U!" I said. We were talking about our favorite songs.

"Well we should be getting home. We'll talk tomorrow. We gonna meet for breakfast like we said?" Danny asked us.

"I guess. 9:30 right?"

"Yes, Carson. Oh and this time I'll make sure to call you so you don't miss it. Again!" I said while laughing.

"Shut up! That only happened twice!"

"Sure. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them while waving. I decided to walk home and stop to get a hot chocolate on the way.

"Thanks!" I told the lady that gave me my drink. I was about two blocks from home, but they were pretty big blocks. I stepped out to cross the street. It was my turn to cross, I was texting Carson. I dropped my napkin and bent over to pick it up. Then I saw headlights and the screech of breaks! I dropped my phone and my drink!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Are you CRAZY! Its my light! That means you have a crazy thing they have called STOPLIGHTS!" I yelled I was freaking out! I mean I was almost hit by a black Escalade. I bent down to pick up my phone and cup. I can't believe there aren't hundreds of cars around. I mean it IS New York.

I heard a couple of doors open and close. "Are you okay?!" A deeper voiced man asked me. When I looked up it was the same man that I had given the really big order to.

"What do you think! I was almost ran over by a car!" I yelled. I was more scared than mad. My hands were still shaking like crazy, and I felt like they couldn't be still. I heard another I guess two doors open and close.

"Hey Morrison is she okay?" Wait a second I knew that voice. When I looked up...I thought I was gonna die. It was R5 and Ryland, their yougest brother! They almost ran over me and that's probably why the guy looked like security. He probably was.

"Hello! Miss are you okay?" Ryand asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yea! Just...you guys are R5! Well its that and the fact that I was almost hit by a big black vehicle! Other than that I'm fine."

"What does them being R5 have to do with anything? Oh never mind. You're a fan aren't you?" You're probably thinking why am I only talking to Ryland? Well the others and Morrison are talking about something in private, and Morrison is on the phone.

"Yea, I am. It's been great to meet you Ryland, but I really need to get home. I can only imagine what Gunther has gotten into." I started to walk away, but their car just kept following me. I finally just stopped and looked at it and they rolled down one of the windows. "Is there something you guys need? I mean sure I'm a fan, but it is a little creepy."

I was looking at Rydel and Ryland, but I couldnt see anyone else. Then Rydel spoke up. "Sorry I guess it is kinda weird. Do you need a ride to your house? Its pretty cold out."

"No I'm okay its just like another block or so. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking though!"

"No problem! Hey maybe we'll run into you sometime!"

"Maybe, but...New York is really big so...I doubt it." I said while laughing.

"You never know! Well, hey wait what's your name?"

"Lauren."

"have a last name Lauren?" Ryland asked me.

"Oh sorry. Its Tanner." I giggled.

"Well it was nice to meet you! Sorry we almost hit you!" Rydel gave me an apologetic smile.

"Its okay! Great concert tonight! Bi!" I waved to them. Rydel and Ryland waved back. I wish I could've gotten to talk to the other guys, but oh well.

"Thanks! Bi!" Rydel said.

They drove off and I made my way home.


End file.
